A22 Envelopes
by Fenella Church
Summary: Gene and Alex in the stationery cupboard having a bit of a sort out. Rated M  for the usual reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**A22 Envelopes**

'Drake!' Gene yelled.

She gave him her best withering Queen Victoria style stare. 'What?'

'Stationary cupboard- now!' he said loudly, totally oblivious to the look she had given him.

Well it made a change from 'My office - now!' she thought, ''Why?' she replied.

'We need to check the A22 envelope situation.' he muttered, striding past her and out of the incident room.

She followed him unwillingly, it was almost leaving off time, and Luigi's had been beckoning for the last hour, she needed a glass of wine.

By the time she had caught up with him he was unlocking the stationary cupboard door. He opened it and beckoned her inside, 'In yer go Lady Bolls.'

'Size A22 envelopes?' she said as he shut the door and locked them inside it, 'Is there such a thing- wouldn't they be a bit small? Dolls house size small?'

'Haven't got a bloody clue.' he answered happily.

'Makes a change.' she sniped, 'You -clueless. What are you up to?'

He went to the darkest corner of the sizable cupboard and came back with a WPC's uniform. He hung it from the metal shelving before turning to Alex.

'You're demoting me!' Alex was incredulous.

He gave one of his rare smiles and shook his head, 'Not yet. I want you to do something for me.'

'I always wondered what floated your boat.' Alex stammered.

'Did you?' he looked surprised but rather pleased, then he looked back at the uniform, 'It's not this though, this is for Ray.'

'Sure he'll look lovely in it.' muttered Alex.

'It's his birthday tomorrow, I want you to dress in this and arrest him, like one of those strip-a-gram tarts.' Gene explained.

Alex was speechless as she stared at her DCI, and just when had he become 'her DCI' she wondered? She always thought of him like that lately, 'My DCI' belonging to her, being owned by her, it wasn't even remotely healthy to want to own someone, especially someone like him; someone who was always pushing the boundaries, making her go against all her innate beliefs. She gazed at Gene and he gazed back. Those eyes of his should be illegal. He said things with them that she longed to hear him speak out loud. 'You want me to…..to…?' she started her rant off gently, 'You think I'm some kind of cheap tart? You're the bloody cheap tart- you can't even pay for a strip-a-gram, and you think I'll prostitute myself…'

'I thought you liked dressing up.' he protested, rather weakly for him. 'You're always flinging on the tarty gear-and this isn't even tarty- when you appeared you were dressed as a tart and then…'

'In the line of _duty_!' she exclaimed, 'This isn't….' she stopped and thought- Ok -fine- he was always pushing her boundaries , maybe it was time to retaliate. Hell, it didn't matter because this world wasn't real. She caught his eyes again, god they were obscene.

'Will you just try it on?' he said quietly.

She didn't reply, but carried on meeting his gaze, waiting to see how long it was before he blinked and looked away, trying to gage the depth of his longing. It felt good to be wanted like this. To have this much power over him. He wasn't blinking, or looking away, he was just gazing like a starving man would gaze at a plate of something unimaginably delicious.

'Ok' she whispered.

'You will?' he replied quickly in shock.

She nodded, 'What size is it?'

'Your size.' he said. 'been sneaking about, doing a bit of detective work.'

'A sneaky DCI' she laughed, 'whatever next.'

He turned away, taking the cupboard key from his pocket, 'Ok I'll just leave you to try it on.'

'Hang on' Alex said, 'there are conditions attached to this massive favour.'

He turned back, 'I might have known. Go on then, what?'

'You watching me try it on is the first one, but there will be others.' she said, barely able to believe she was being so brazen.

She saw him stagger slightly and found it immensely satisfying.

'You sit here' she pulled out the captain's chair that had always lived in the stationary cupboard, 'and watch me.'

Gene sat down rather quickly, 'You don't have to do this, this isn't part of the deal.'

'Oh but it is- _Guv_.' she smiled. 'Condition 2- you do not avert your eyes- if you do, I stop and all bets are off.'

'You think you've got something I haven't seen before? I've seen no end of women getting their…..' he began.

'You haven't seen me before.' she told him, her voice more confident then she felt inside, she had to keep her nerve, had to hold the belief that she really was the wildly desirable creature he saw. She couldn't believe that she had picked this one day to wear the black skirt and cream silk blouse, with stockings and suspenders underneath. She never wore a skirt to work, except she had fancied a change, and now she was thankful. It would have been difficult to look alluring tugging off her tight jeans, getting them rucked around her ankles and probably falling over.

She stood before him, making sure he was watching, smoothing her skirt over her hips before she began. She unzipped the skirt slowly and peeled it downwards, gently removing the tucked in silken fabric of the blouse. As the skirt skimmed over her bottom and the top of her thighs she began to gain confidence, the look of disbelief on his face was such a wicked joy to behold. She knew that he was expecting her to chicken out at any moment. But he was doing as he was told and not averting his gaze, even though he looked supremely uncomfortable. She was waiting for his long lashes to droop downwards even a millimetre, and she would stop, but they didn't and she carried on. The skirt dropped easily from her when it reached the lower part of her thighs, and she stepped out of it, revealing the pale shimmering stockings with their lacy tops held up by an ivory coloured suspender belt, with a matching scrap of lacy knickers underneath.

Gene wanted to look down the long, long length of her legs, to see the slender ankles in the silly stilettos, but he thought it might be classed as averting his gaze, and he didn't want her to stop, yet he did want her to stop, she was at an advantage. Bitch!

Her hand darted up to her throat, and then down a few inches to the tie of her blouse; she pulled on the tie and the bow collapsed, and she flicked it out of the way and began unbuttoning the blouse, trying not to fumble at the buttons, knowing she had to make it look effortless. With the last one unbuttoned she slipped out one arm and then the other, slinging the garment carelessly on top of the discarded skirt and revealing her matching ivory Wonderbra .

It had taken a long time to remove those two garments. For Gene it seemed like an eternity. He had wanted to spring out of the chair and rip the blouse off, to hear the buttons pinging as they flew off and bounced around the room, but he couldn't move.

She stood in front of him in her underwear, watching, checking for a reaction, but she couldn't read it, whatever he was thinking he was hiding. She moved closer, very close, in touching distance. 'Sir?' she said.

He looked up at her, 'Drake?'

'What do you think?' she teased, 'Would like to touch perhaps?'

'Yes I would.' he said, trying to moderate his breathing.

'But you won't' she said.

'No' he agreed.

'Because it's not part of the deal.' she leaned down and whispered in his ear, as she came close to him she was assaulted by his smell, the scotch, the tobacco, his unknown aftershave, and it immediately put her at a disadvantage, she was almost paralysed with want. She forced herself to move away rapidly, trying to moderate her breathing too.

'Will you dream of me tonight?' she asked.

'Maybe.' he said.

'What would we be doing in your dream?' she questioned.

'Paperwork probably.' he said, trying to break the intense atmosphere that was filling every corner of the room.

Alex walked over to the WPC's uniform and grabbed it. She turned her head but not her body, to see if he was still looking at her. He was. The moisture was bubbling between her legs. She wanted him so basely; she stayed in the corner to recapture her resolve.

'3rd condition' she said breezily when she had managed to calm herself down, 'You put this on me.' her lips felt dry and she licked them.

Gene shook his head, 'Let's forget the whole thing.' he croaked. This was torture. He wouldn't be able to do it. He already had a sizable, borderline painful, erection which his suit was finding hard to cover up.

'Oh come on Guv, it was your idea.' Alex said, slipping the jacket off the hanger and putting it over her arm, 'You didn't get the regulation black stockings? I wonder if Shaz has a spare pair? Why don't you run along and ask her?'

'Look, just try the bastard uniform on!' Gene said crossly.

'You promised to abide by my conditions.' Alex smiled, flaunting her near naked body in utter delight.

'I'm not asking Shaz for stockings' he said, his face set determinedly.

Alex took the innocent looking white cotton blouse off the hanger, 'Put this on me.' she said.

Gene stood up, the palms of his hands felt damp, god that wasn't sexy was it? Sweaty palms? He'd never had that problem before. He managed to get control of himself a bit and took the blouse Alex was impishly swinging in front of his nose.

'Put your arms out.' he barked.

She moved closer to him again, knowing he had no choice but to look at her breasts, only just encased in the bra; even though it was stuffily warm in the cupboard, her nipples hardened at being in such close proximity to him. She saw that he had noticed and it made her even more wanton. She slid her left arm into the blouse, thrusting out her chest as she did so.

Gene walked behind her still holding the blouse, 'Other arm' he ordered.

'Yes Sir.' she breathed, knowing that when she had both sleeves of the blouse on he would have to do up the buttons at the front. She forced herself not to tremble in anticipation, the thought that he might accidentally brush one of her nipples with his hand made her hopelessly over excited but she strived to remain calm.

The blouse hung openly and he walked in front of her.

'Do the buttons up then.' she said, looking down and sliding her finger into one of her stocking tops, smoothing it out, bringing attention to it. 'You must feel very powerful' she said, 'Me being so very nearly naked and you fully dressed. Do you know how it feels for me?'

He looked unusually thoughtful, 'You surprise me' he said after a moment or two, 'I would never have thought you would do anything like this, but the more I think about it the more I understand. I think you feel quite liberated.'

'Do you?' she asked, slightly wrong-footed.

'Oh yeah.' he nodded, and he began doing up the buttons on the blouse with a sure steady hand. When he had finished, and to her immense disappointed had avoided her straining, screaming for him nipples, he stood back and looked at her, 'Skirt?'

She nodded, 'I'll get it' she turned to pick up the skirt but he was too quick for her, and grabbed it. He held it up as if to slide it over her head.

'You can't put it on over my head, the lining will get caught up' she said, 'I have to step into it.'

'Ok.' he kneeled at her feet, still looking up at her, not breaking eye contact.

She thought he must be able to tell what was going on between her legs, his face only an inch or two away from her centre of depravity, but he showed no sign of knowing, no emotion at all. He waited for her to step into the skirt.

She lifted one leg up and in to the skirt, making sure it travelled very near to his face, nearer than it needed to, and was relieved to hear his sharp intake of breath, she still had the power after all, although he had come very close to seizing it back.

He brought one of his legs up so he was more steady and eased the skirt up her legs and onto her hips. The strength of his hands as he twisted the skirt around so the zip was at the side almost made her gasp out loud. More than anything now she wanted him to reverse everything he had done in the last few minutes, but he zipped her up expertly.

'Cravat?' he pulled the chequered piece of fabric from the pocket of the jacket.

Alex nodded, she felt deflated, he had won after all, she was decent again, he would bundle the jacket on her and begin yakking about her fulfilling her part of the deal.

But he slid the cravat around her neck and looked worried, 'Haven't a bloody clue here' he grunted.

She brought her hand up to take charge of the cravat and their hands clashed inadvertently, they both withdrew as if they had been scalded, only to both put their hands back to the slithery cravat at the same time and touch again. His mouth veered towards hers, only pulling away at the last second.

'You do it' he said gruffly, stepping back.

She was a bundle of nerves from his touch, and fumbled with the cravat although she worn one hundreds of times in the past. But suddenly it was neat and in place.

Gene picked up the jacket and walked behind her again; he held it open and she shrugged into it. He stepped to her front and pulled it over her chest to button it. When he had finished he stood back and surveyed her. 'There you go' he said.

'So was it worth it?' she asked.

He nodded, 'Most enjoyable WPC Drake- anymore conditions?'

She was about to admit defeat. He was the one with the power when it came down to the nitty gritty. She had tried to get one over him and had failed. Out of all their power struggles this one had been the most disappointing and surprising. It hurt to find she was resistible. She had been so sure he would crack. She was about to say no when she noticed the bulge in his trousers as he began to turn away. So he wasn't quite as unaffected as he wanted her to think after all.

'Just one' she said, smiling lazily.

'What?' he asked complacently.

'Now you have to take it all off again' she said.

He began to walk away, pulling the keys from his pocket as he went, but suddenly he spun around. Oh fucking hell, he thought, there was only so much a man could take, she wanted it, she was going to get it.

He grabbed the jacket and ripped it open, silver buttons flying off, as he began pushing it from her shoulders his mouth slammed down onto hers and his tongue forced its way in, the cravat was flung in the air and landed on a box of carbon paper, as he tore at the cotton shirt roughly she began pushing his jacket off him. His only thought was to get through the layers to those hard luscious nipples, and when he did, he made himself stop, and remove his jacket, to calm himself, to stop himself from hurting her.

She stood before him smiling, dishevelled and beautiful. One nipple had escaped from the bra. He put his hand out and let his palm slide over it gently.

'Oooo' she uttered .

'Like that?' he groaned, and took his hand away reluctantly, 'Want more?'

She nodded.

'How much more?' he asked.

'Anything you can give me.' she said, reaching forward, taking his hand and putting it back on the nipple, and then grabbing at his belt, unbuckling him, 'just hurry up and give it to me.'

He unzipped the skirt and pushed it down over her hips; as it sunk to the floor his hand went between her legs, she was so wet and so hot.

'In me' she said in a rasping voice, 'In me now, fuck me now. Give it to me.' she pulled his trousers down, 'Quickly, hurry up!'

He bent to take his boots off so he could remove his trousers but she was on him, pulling his boxers down and curling her hand enthusiastically around his cock, almost irritably she pushed him down into the chair and climbed straight on top of him, pulling her knickers to one side, forcing him to enter her, guiding his hands where she wanted them, her nipples, her waist, into the slickness between her legs where his cock was buried. She pushed an amazingly hard nipple into his mouth. 'Suck' she ordered, 'lick, bite.' he sucked at the nipple while holding its twin firmly in his hand: glad the chair was a strong one, although it was creaking like an arthritic pensioner under the weight of them both, he somehow knew that it wouldn't matter if it buckled and they fell, because they weren't going to come apart for a little thing like that. He stopped biting and sucking at her nipple and watched her face as she rode him.

'You've always wanted me to fuck you' he told her breathlessly.

Yes.' she gasped, 'Always. Tell me, tell me how often you've imagined us doing this.'

He grabbed her waist and pushed her deeper onto him, 'All the time' he said, 'I wake up thinking about you and how it would feel to fuck you, and I go to bed thinking the same thing.'

'So how does it feel?' she panted.

'Like I'm about to explode' he tried to laugh but it turned into a groan of delight. 'bugger me Bolls, I don't think I've ever- oh bollocks!' he closed his eyes, and pushed his hands down under her stocking tops, the chair protested even more nosily and wobbled precariously.

'Ooo that's just lovely' she said, as the angle of the chair changed and rammed him even deeper into her, 'Oh no, not yet please not yet!'

Somehow they were out of the chair and on the floor but it made no difference, he wrenched her forcefully back up onto him , like she was a rider who had almost fallen from a bucking bronco machine at a rodeo, but as she came back up she was stifling a scream because her orgasm was ripping through her, his hands gripped her arse, holding her down tightly, as he began to spurt into her with barely any control. She pulled at him, encouraging him to roll on top of her, the nylon carpet tiles made her itch, but she didn't care as she hooked her legs across his back, letting him spill everything he had into her.

He collapsed breathlessly onto the floor, the bottom half of his body still covering her, his cock still inside her. 'Bloody hell.' he muttered, as he looked up at her flushed face, 'You're a killer Bolls, you've half finished me off.'

She traced his eyes with her finger, 'I've wanted that for so long.'

'I bet I've wanted it longer.' he said.

'Bet you haven't' she said.

'Bet I have.' he said.

He put his arm around her and they studied the ceiling, 'Any more conditions?'

'Yes actually- Ray.' she said.

'What about him?' Gene asked.

'His birthday, can we get a proper present for him instead of me pretending to be a strip-a-gram?' she said.

'If you like, I'll leave it up to you.' he sounded sleepy.

'Not much time to think of something, what would he like do you think?' she asked.

'Dunno, you've got plenty of time though, his birthday is months away.' Gene said.

'What!' Alex squeaked, 'But…. You utter, utter bastard, you planned this, you planned it all!'

'Yeah- didn't expect it to turn out so good though -unexpected bonus when all I hoped for was a quick fumble and a slapped face. This stationary cupboard is going to need a thorough sorting over the next few weeks. You in?' he pinged her nose gently.

'Yes, but there'll be conditions.' she said.

'I certainly hope so.' he replied.

oxxo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N, I don't own Ashes and never will

.

Chapter Two

.

'Right in case you hadn't noticed it's Friday and I'd like to get this wrapped up for the weekend, you bloody useless lot!' Gene was at his pouty shoutiest.

Alex pretended she was listening but she wasn't really. How could a man be so sexy on one hand and yet drone on so much on the other? She thought back to their time in the stationery cupboard, wishing they were in there now. Her eyes followed him around the room as he ranted, homing in on the buckle of his trousers, thinking of the delights within those trousers, of how he had reduced her to a quivering wreck, and how since that afternoon, a long, long fortnight ago, she had hated herself for wanting more. Her face flushed at the memory, and flushed even more when she realised he was looking at her, and had seen where her eyes were drawn to.

'So, my pretty little brain box DI, what are your thoughts on the matter?' he asked, his eyes glinting because he knew full well she hadn't been listening to him.

'Yes I agree.' she nodded.

'With what?' he asked.

'With what you just said.' she said.

Titters of laughter erupted from the other officers.

'Well, nice to see you're coming around to my way of thinking.' Gene said, 'But you've shocked me Drakey I have to say. Go on then you lot, what are you waiting for? Mush, or scram, or bugger off, whichever you prefer.'

Alex stood up and sidled over to Shaz, 'Er Shaz what did he say, that I agreed with? I've got a … a headache and wasn't listening.'

'He said that when they found Richard Ablitt, they were to string him up by his balls and attach electrodes to them Ma'am.' Shaz was wincing at the thought.

'Oh right.' Alex whispered, 'Thanks.'

'That was after he said that it was men only operation as women officers wouldn't be safe, and weren't up to that kind of police work.' Shaz added.

'Oh bugger.' Alex said.

'Paracetamol?' Shaz suggested.

'Yes please, a whole bottle should just about do the trick.' Alex replied, going back to her desk as the testosterone streamed from the incident room.

She looked up and minute or two later and realised _he_ hadn't gone with them. He was sitting in his office, staring at her. She looked away, pursing her lips. He wasn't getting the better of her twice in one day. She closed her eyes and remembered the palm of his hand on her nipple, she honestly hadn't been the same since. The ache started between her legs as she forced herself to concentrate on writing out the report she'd been working on for 3 days. 3 days to write a couple of thousand words, it was crazy, she could not put a coherent thought together in her head. She longed for her Mac. If only she could make Gene hand his PC over to her she could use the word processor, Word Perfect or whatever it was called.

She sighed and rubbed at her forehead fretfully.

'Something on your mind DI Drake?' Gene's voice boomed.

She looked and saw the belt buckle again, just in line with her eyes. He had a black shirt on today, and a grey suit and tie. In her mind she was undressing him. She thought of a bed. Warm and comfortable. With him in it. Naked. Yes completely naked. Not even the boots. She smiled, and looked up at him. It was one of the first things she had been taught at uni; if you felt overwhelmed by someone, imagine them naked and it gave you the upper hand. It didn't give her the upper hand in this instance though, it just made her even more lustful.

'Sorry?' she asked in a breathy voice.

'Report finished?' he asked.

She shook her head.

'You seem very distracted lately, not your usual self.' he plonked himself on her desk.

She gazed at his strong thighs under the trousers, she wanted to touch them, or even bite them.

'Headache' she said, 'Sorry but I need to get on with this.'

'Not stopping you, carry on.' he stayed on her desk.

She looked up irritably when he still hadn't moved a couple of minutes later 'What?'

He looked around; there were only three other people in the incident room and they weren't within hearing distance.

'Fancy a fuck?' he said.

She opened her mouth and shut it again, the cheek, the bloody cockiness of him.

He moved a little closer, 'Saw you looking. Taking a little wander down recent memory lane?'

'You were mistaken.' she gasped.

'No I wasn't.' he smiled very briefly. 'Oh alright then, but don't say I didn't offer.' he stood up and walked around the desk, 'I'll leave it up to you' his breath caressed her ear, 'You only have to ask. You know the secret words'

I hate him, she seethed. What secret words ?, she wondered after a few seconds. She glanced into his office to see him still watching her in a hawk like fashion. Instead of looking away she stuck the end of her thumb on the end of her nose and waggled her fingers at him. Hell would freeze over before she went to him for sex.

Early evening she was still at her desk but she had broken the back of the report. She slammed it into a folder and slammed the folder into the drawer of her desk, before sitting back and contemplating her weekend. A little drink in Luigi's tonight to kick it off-_ or instead ,you could being fucked by Gene Hunt,_ her Id suggested helpfully; tomorrow, shopping, maybe Covent Garden- _or instead, rolling about in bed with Gene Hunt,_ chirped her Id, followed by lunch and maybe the ballet or a film, _or instead, Gene Hunt could shag you up against a wall somewhere,_ her Id chuckled. _All you have to do is say the word_.

She stood up and got her coat. He was still in his office, and wasn't actually looking at her at that particular moment. She felt quite hurt that she was suddenly being ignored after being scrutinised for so long. But then he did look up. Seeing her with her coat, he opened his office door.

'Where are you going?' he barked.

'Luigi's- coming?' she tried to sound breezy and friendly.

'Finished that report?' he asked.

'Not quite, but nothing that I can't….' she began.

'Not good enough- finish it.' he ordered.

'Sod off.' she replied, walking out of the incident room. But as she walked down the corridor she realised that he was still her superior officer, she had messed about with the report, and it would nag at her all weekend because she hadn't finished it. She turned and walked back into CID, flinging off her coat, hauling back out the folder and beginning the final push on the report.

He didn't bat an eyelid, but resumed his watching.

Every time she glanced up he was there, in his office, tempting her. CID was empty apart from the two of them. She wondered what he was playing at. He would have normally been in Luigi's by now.

When she had finished, she stood up and stretched, before going to his office.

'Finished' she said.

'I love subservient women.' he said.

'Good for you.' she said sarcastically. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.' he said, not even trying to hide his amusement.

She wondered why she was still standing there.

'Are you not going to Luigi's then?' she asked, shocked.

'I have other plans.' he said.

'Oh right' she tried not to wonder what or who those plans were, and why she was feeling a white hot jealousy ripping through her.

He stood up and grabbed his coat, 'But it doesn't look like they're gonna come to anything, shame.'

She nodded, 'Sorry to hear that.' as she stood there blocking his exit she suddenly guessed what his secret words might be, 'So- maybe we could- have a bit of a sort out in the stationery cupboard- maybe count a few A22 envelopes?' she could hear the sound of ice forming as hell froze over.

'Good girl' he surveyed her lazily, 'I knew you'd work it out eventually, I could see the cogs turning.'

She turned and walked away on stiff legs that didn't seem to know where they were going, as she walked through the double doors she could see him walking fast to catch up with her, silently he overtook her, walking ahead to the stationery cupboard.

Her heart pounded as she watched him unlock it, and she bit her lip as she tried to stamp down her excitement.

As she stepped in he locked the door and loosened his tie.

'You know if anyone else had looked at me solidly for hours I would have called them a pervert.' she said, trying to hide her breathlessness.

He poked a finger under the waistband of her jeans, 'These need to be off Inspector.'

'Ok' she replied meekly, undoing the button and unzipping the jeans, 'Not really as alluring to get these off though, not as easy to do as a skirt.'

He knocked her hands away, his hands stroking over her hipbones feeling the satiny skin and the protruding bone, and pushing back the denim, as the jeans slid down over her arse, his hands travelled along behind them, probing, opening the cheeks and sliding his fingers in and downwards, under the tiny silk knickers, insistent and invading, searching out the wetness he seemed absolutely certain was there. When his fingers found what they were looking for they stroked once and once again , making her feel near to collapse, before withdrawing. He moved forward to push the jeans from her arse and his erection slammed into her thigh. He peeled the jeans down her legs slowly, and got on his knees in front of her as he had before. When the jeans were pooled around her ankles, he took her shoes off followed by the cumbersome jeans before looking up at her long legs. She put one hand on his shoulders and moved towards him, using her free hand to put one of his hands on her knickers. He tore them down and she moved her legs apart and lifted one foot and then the other, kicking the little scrap of fabric away.

She looked down at him, 'Now you.'

'In a minute' he groaned, 'I'm enjoying the view.'

'Stand up and I'll do it.' she said.

He stood and she kneeled in front of him, undoing the belt buckle, unzipping him, letting his trousers drop to his boots. As she leaned forward to remove his boots and socks, his cock was pressing into her face, and she bit it gently through the fabric, when his boxers were the only thing between her and the object of her intense desire, she pulled them down roughly, watching as his cock sprang out.

'Ooo Jack in the box' she mocked gently.

'Squat' he ordered as he took his jacket and shirt off, so now he was wearing only his gold chain.

She squatted obediently.

'Want me?' he asked.

She gulped.

He stood up and pulled off her stretchy top, and reached down again to remove her bra. Then he got on the floor and looked at her, she was still squatting, and trying not to pant.

His hand flitted between her legs, pushing at the sides of her thighs, 'Open up'

She opened her legs wider, he stroked her with a feather light touch that was only just the sane side of unbearable.

'This kind of welcome was worth the wait' he said, deliberately slowing down the stroking. 'Which way do you want to go?'

Her heart was thumping, ' Any way- you chose.'

He leaned forward and began to kiss her; tiny little chaste kisses around the edges of her trembling mouth, stealing the air from her body, his tongue tentatively darting beyond her lips every so often. Every time her tongue dashed to meet his it was gone again, teasing; as he kissed her he was moving into a sitting position and manipulating her body towards his lap. He appeared to have several pairs of hands; they seemed to be everywhere, all over her body; her legs , her arms, her breasts, her face until every part of her felt like it was on fire.

She crashed onto his lap more heavily than either of them had expected and crushed his cock, she could feel it, stiff, huge, throbbing and furious, caught between the cheek of her arse and her thigh; she tried to speak, 'Ssssorry' she sounded spaced out.

'Don't be sorry'. he whispered, 'I'm not sorry, you're fucking lovely.' his hand became hopelessly tangled in her hair as he drew her mouth to his and his tongue slicked around her lips before diving into her mouth for the kill. They toppled over onto the floor and suddenly his cock was free again; his hand travelled up between her thighs pushing her legs apart, she grabbed at his arse, praying he would enter her soon, and he did, as the length of him forced its way inside her, a tiny sob of gratitude escaped from her lips.

This is so wrong, she thought crazily, as a vision of herself in 2008 floated through her mind, Emmeline Pankhurst would be spinning in her grave, but then his mouth had captured her right nipple and she forgot about Emmeline and begged him to fuck her harder.

He kept her just on the edge of orgasm for what seemed like ages, years, eons, while she gabbled almost incoherently 'Please' and they rolled around on the dusty floor. She could smell a perfume consisting of the celibate pristine paper stacked on the shelves with a top note of hot wet hungry sex. He pulled her around onto his lap and her legs disappeared behind him and her arms slithered around his neck, her mouth began biting his shoulder as she moved herself over his cock and his strong hands held her strictly in place, forcing her further down onto him.

She heard him gasp as she bit him harder, 'Jesus woman- no don't stop! Punish me'

Their bodies began sticking together as they both became slicked with perspiration, the cupboard was hot, the heating clicked on and off at intervals, but they didn't notice or care because there wasn't anything in this world except the two of them.

When her climax eventually came rolling and ripping she tried to hold it back, she didn't want this union to end, she needed him to stay inside her for longer, but she heard his breath quicken even more and his hands held her waist in a steely grip as he began to spurt into her. 'Alex' her name was torn from him.

'Guv' she whimpered, as she tried to stop her nerve endings exploding and her orgasm tearing her to shattered useless pieces.

When it was over she rested her forehead on his shoulder bone , as his fingers counted her vertebrae. She suddenly felt incredibly shy and waited for his smart arse remarks to start coming, but he said nothing and pulled her in close, fighting to calm his breathing.

She was comfortable and safe on his lap. She could stay here forever. After five or so minutes she lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

'Better now?' he asked.

'Yes thank you.' she sounded prim when she wanted to sound seductive and in control.

'No- thank _you_.' he said, trying to hide a smile, 'Anytime you want more you only have to ask.'

'Ask!' she huffed, firing up. 'You expect me to ask every time? Feed your ego? You wanted me as much, if not more than I wanted you.' as she was speaking she was disengaging herself from him, and she clambered up and began hunting down her clothes.

'Your arse doesn't look half as bony naked.' he remarked, watching her every move. 'Quite peachy really.'

'Stop bloody ogling me!' she said furiously.

'Ok' he replied, but carried on.

'You're so up yourself.' she continued, as she put her bra on back to front, and twisted it round crossly, 'You're really not all that you know.'

'Wish you'd mentioned it earlier.' he said, unperturbed. 'You had me thinking I was the best thing since sliced bread.' he spread his body out on the floor and crooked himself up, his hand under his chin, propping himself on one elbow, watching her stuffing tissues between her legs and attempting to get back into her knickers.

She tried not to notice he was becoming erect again, but something that size was quite hard to ignore. She also tried not to notice the ache that was already starting up between her legs as she struggled with her stretchy top. Piss off, she told it, don't be so greedy, you're not having anymore, it was just a one off- er…a two off.

'Why are you always in such a tearing hurry?' he asked. 'The night is young.' he looked down at his cock, and up again at her, his eyes sparkling.

She hated herself for even being tempted. But she had to knock the wind out of his sails.

'Yes, well, as you say the night is young' she smiled as she hauled on her jeans and grabbed her shoes, 'and I, DCI Hunt, have a hot date.'

'Really?' he laughed. 'Not that snivelling weedy lawyer?'

'That would be telling.' she replied, 'Key.' she held out her hand for the key to the cupboard.

'It's up there.' he nodded at a filing cabinet.

She grabbed the key and walked to the door. If he stood up now and pulled her back what would she do, would she have the resolve to go, or would she crumble and stay? She wouldn't look at him. She unlocked the door.

'Bolly?' he said gently.

'Yes?' she still didn't look at him.

'Just remember, first date, upstairs outside only.' he said.

oxxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

.

Alex had had a frustrating afternoon interviewing Francesca 'Chesty' Morgan, a brothel Madam with enormous, but non surgically enhanced, breasts. A man had died while availing himself of her girls services, under seemingly suspicious circumstances.

The Madam had seemed to find Alex amusing, and was refusing to take her seriously, asking why she couldn't be interviewed by some hunk of beefcake instead.

Alex had replied that there weren't any hunks working at Fenchurch.

The more Madam Morgan had stuck out her chest the more mammarily deficient Alex had felt and because she was getting nowhere decided to end the interview and head back to the incident room.

She was met there by a buzzing undercurrent of excitement, and assumed it was because all the men were discussing Miss Morgan's enormous assets. But it wasn't, they had moved on to yet more excitement; the Guv was in his office with the blinds down, and the agitation in CID had been caused by the identity of who was in there with him.

'It's her I tell yer.' Ray was saying, 'Large as life and twice as fuckable.'

'What the hell would she be doing here at Fenchurch?' Bammo shook his head, 'It's not her, not tall enough'

'Who?' asked Alex, peering at Gene's office as if hoping to develop x-ray vision.

'Lucky old Guv.' said Chris, deflecting a filthy look from Shaz. 'she's too old for me of course.' he added speedily.

'Dunno Chris' Ray said, rubbing his hands, 'if you're gonna go with an older woman, bloody hell she'd be the one you'd want to shag , and she's only in her mid thirties anyhow, like DI Drake.'

They glanced at Alex, looked disappointed, and all heads turned as one back to the door of Gene's office.

'Maybe he's hoping to be her Steel' Bammo laughed.

'Or Steed' Ray nodded.

'Who?' Alex asked again.

'Joanna Lumley' Ray could hardly contain himself, 'the Guv's got 'er in his office.'

'Don't think it is.' Bammo said.

Viv appeared.

'Skip? Was that or was that not Joanna Lumley?' Ray asked.

'Dunno' Viv said, 'I came up here for a closer squint, looked like her.'

'Oh for goodness sake!' Alex said huffily, 'Hundreds of women look like her, bloody sheep. They try to look like her anyway, doesn't usually work.'

'If it's not her it worked this time.' Ray said, not far off salivating. 'Bloody gorgeous she is, we could do with 'er around here, brighten the place up no end.'

Alex pouted, there was nothing like a spell in an eighties police incident room to hammer down a woman's self esteem. She headed to the kitchenette to make herself a cup of tea.

As she came back to her desk with her tea, the door to Gene's office opened and out stepped the vision of gracious loveliness, followed by Gene with his coat dangling from one finger over his shoulder; 'What are you lot gawping at?' he said, 'Right, I'm off for today, doesn't mean you can skive though, while the lion's away, you get down to some hard bloody graft.'

He and the Joanna lookalike floated across the incident room and out through the double doors.

'Have fun Guv' called Viv.

'You can count on it Skip.' Gene's disembodied voice drifted back as the door swung shut.

'Sapphire and Steel have been assigned' Chris laughed.

'Who are Sapphire and Steel?' asked Alex.

'On the telly' they all looked at her as though she was crazy.

'Not Joanna.' Ray said, having got a good view of the woman, 'Still a cracking bit of skirt though.'

.

Alex spent the evening alone in her flat in a foul mood. Since their last rendezvous in the stationery cupboard she had avoided Gene as much as it was possible to avoid someone you spent several hours of each day with. The few remarks he had made, she pointedly ignored. She hated herself for wanting him to pursue her, hated the way she wanted him every second of every minute of every day, and the way it affected her work.

.

'Tell you what luv' Chesty Morgan opined, as Alex resumed interviewing her the next day, 'If you're a typical example of one of them women's libbers, I reckon I'll stay as I am, what you need is to loosen up, let your hair down a bit, 'ave a bit of fun! What with all them men at your disposal you could be working a nice little sideline if you tarted yourself up a bit. Make a bloody packet. You're not bad looking really. Tits ain't nothing to shout about but you have to work with what you got'

'Yes well.' Alex tried not get prickly, 'As I was saying…on the evening of the 22nd…'

'You look down on women like me.' stated Chesty , 'But you really shouldn't, you want equality for women, when you should really be aiming for superiority, like I do.'

Alex looked up, slightly shocked,.

Chesty beamed, showing the whitest of pearly white teeth, 'Thought that might wipe the patronising smile off yer face.'

The door opened and Gene stuck his head in the room, ' Drake, how much longer is this interview likely to take? I didn't ask for her sodding life story.'

'Not long now -Guv' Alex replied through gritted teeth.

'Get on with it then, or I'll take over.' he barked, disappearing again.

'Who's he?' asked Chesty.

'My DCI' muttered Alex.

'Bit of all right.' decided Chesty, 'I've seen a few familiar faces around here but he ain't one of 'em. Still suppose a bloke like him doesn't need to pay for…._massages_'

'Hmm' Alex mumbled, studying her notes, 'the evening of the 22nd…'

'You a lesbian?' asked Chesty.

'No' Alex replied.

'Frigid?' Chesty looked sympathetic.

'It's none of your business! But no I'm not, definitely not!' Alex snapped, she lost her rag, 'Miss Morgan, on the evening of the 22nd June, Mr Paul Spencer visited your massage parlour…'

'Balcony bra' said Chesty.

Alex looked up, 'Sorry?'

' That's what you need; push 'em up and out, men love to see a pair of tits shimmering towards 'em like waves breaking on a beach.' Chesty explained, 'I don't need one meself, have to rein mine in , or they can be a bit scary.'

'Yes I can imagine.' Alex said, taking a deep, calming breath, ' Paul Spencer visited….'

'I'm in the wrong game really.' Chesty said, 'I should've been an agony aunt, all the girls come to me with their troubles, I can see you're troubled. If you wanna offload to me at anytime…'

Alex sighed and turned off the tape machine; she asked the uniformed officer standing by the door to go and get coffee for her and Chesty, when he had gone she said, 'Right! I'll make a deal with you Miss Morgan. You tell me what I need to know about Paul Spencer, and then we'll go for a drink in my lunch break and I'll offload all my juicy details to you, except they're not particularly juicy. Is that a deal?'

Chesty looked interested, 'You're on girl. Is it man trouble?'

Alex nodded.

'You've come to the right person then' Chesty said gleefully, 'they're my specialist subject. Turn the tape back on and I'll tell yer all about Paul Spencer and his dodgy ticker.'

.

Alex questioned her judgement in talking to Chesty about the Gene problem, but she needed help, she was out of her depth. She had never been one for casual affairs and game playing, and Chesty seemed like the right person to ask.

They went to a wine bar a little further down the road from Luigi's, just in case any of CID whipped into Luigi's for a sneaky snifter.

Alex bought a bottle of red wine and they sat at a table, Chesty clawing up roasted peanuts with long crimson fingernails. 'So DI Drake, what's yer name?' she asked.

'Alex, can I call you Francesca?' Alex asked.

'Most of my friends call me Chessie' the woman replied, laughing as she stretched out a long leg clad in turquoise fishnets ending in spiky gold stilettos and a thatcherite wanker walked into a chair while gawping at it. 'That's how it got turned so easily into Chesty, I don't care though, sticks and stones and all that. So what's this man trouble?'

'I'm no good with men.' Alex confided, 'My husband left me and I've had a series of disastrous affairs, and I think I'm about to embark on another.'

Chessie lit a cigarette, 'Don't then.'

'What?' Alex said.

'Don't- number one rule, affairs need to be fun, all this heart wrenching stuff is bad for your skin, if you ain't in control don't go there. Is he married?'

'No'

'So why do you think it'll be so disastrous? Has he got a dinky little cock?' Chessie looked worried.

Alex spat wine over the table and hastily mopped it up with her last clean tissue, 'No!' she giggled nervously, and lowered her voice, 'We barely get a chance to spend that sort of time together…'

'You sure he ain't married?' Chessie looked suspicious.

'Positive' Alex said, 'We've had sex twice, it was incredible, fantastic, mind-blowing. But he doesn't take me seriously, and I think he's seeing someone else.'

'Did you agree to be mutually exclusive?' asked Chessie.

'No- but should we have had to? I thought…' Alex began.

'Men are totally different creatures to us luv, they think with their dicks, not with their hearts or heads, you need to think like him.' Chessie said, 'Why do you think he's seeing another woman?'

'I've seen them together.' Alex replied.

'Right, so what did he do, introduce her to you as his other shag?' Chessie asked.

'No- he didn't introduce her or explain at all, didn't seem to feel the need to.' Alex said glumly 'it's complicated.'

'Right! Listen to me. You have to become irresistible, and do you know what the first rule of irresistible is?' Chessie asked.

'No' Alex looked mystified.

'Unobtainable.' Chessie said. 'White hot sexy but a no go area. Know any other fellas? Lookers?'

Alex thought of Evan, but she knew Gene didn't rate him in the man stakes. 'Not really.'

'Well lucky you met me then, I can set you up.' Chessie told her 'You heard of Damien Dark? 3D they call him, Damien Devil Dark, you know cos of the film? About the devil? Called Damien?'

'Not really.' Alex replied, quailing.

'He's an escort; tall, dark and bloody shagable with a capital S' Chessie said, 'and he's also very discreet. What do you reckon? Is this fella of yours the jealous type?'

'I don't know.' Alex said.

'You don't seem to know very much at all.' Chessie poured herself more wine, 'I'm taking you in hand Alex, it'll be fun! We'll go shopping- I know a shop in Soho, for underwear, they 'ave these things called thongs and…'

'I don't know' whimpered Alex.

'Stop saying you don't know.' Chessie reproved, 'Pull yerself together girl. By the time I'm finished with you, you won't know yourself.'

'That's what I'm scared of.' Alex said, taking another hefty slug of wine. She glanced at the clock, 'I'd better get back to work.'

'Listen to me' Chessie pointed a long red fingernail in Alex's direction, 'From now on you totally ignore this man, we're gonna have 'im on his knees and crawling to you. If he comes to you for sex, don't give in, under _any_ circumstances, understood?.'

Alex grimaced.

'Understood?' Chessie repeated.

Alex nodded.

'Right, I'll ring Damien this afternoon, it'll be a change for him to escort someone like you, he usually ends up with some right old skanks.' Chessie poured more wine and raised the glass to Alex, 'Remember what I said' she yelled across the room as Alex was walking away, 'Don't shag him under any circumstances.'

.

It was a strange sensation to have someone licking your lips for you, thought Alex, as Gene's tongue worked its way around her pouting mouth. He had her pressed up against the metal shelving in the stationery cupboard, pinning her there helplessly with his bulk.

'No' she mumbled feebly.

'Yes' he replied, 'Come on Bolls, I'm rampant here and it's all because of you.'

She closed her eyes as her legs went liquid and his hand travelled up around the back of her neck, pulling her face closer to his.

'You're so tense' he breathed, 'I can help with that.' his long fingers gently kneaded her taut shoulder muscles, 'You know what you do to me don't you' he groaned.

She pushed him away, 'I came in here for some envelopes.'

'Yes you did.' his eyes were dark and hurting, he touched her face, 'Don't do this. Don't push me away. I want you. Really, really fucking gagging for you'

'Well you can't always have what you want.' she replied stiffly, but already she was weakening, 'It's too early in the afternoon, too many other people about. Anyone might walk in.'

'I locked the door' he said.

'They have keys too.' she said.

He hooked a finger on the waistband of her jeans, 'It'll be more fun, chance of discovery.' he undid the metal button of her jeans and his hand flitted under her top, skittering over the bare flesh, travelling upwards towards her bra. When she did nothing to stop him he pushed the top up and over her head; it was loose and soft and came off easily. His eyes widened as he saw her hardened nipples poking through the lace in her bra, 'How erotic is that?' he touched one through the fabric and it jumped to attention even more. He stood back and removed his jacket, pulling at his shirt and tie, 'Undo my belt' he ordered.

'That woman' Alex said, 'Yesterday.'

'What woman?' he looked puzzled.

'In your office- you left with her.' she didn't want to hear the answer really.

'Just some woman - nobody.' he muttered dismissively, removing one of her breasts from the cup of her bra and looking at it in awe, before dropping his mouth down on to it and unzipping her jeans at the same time.

_Nobody_ thought Alex, and because of the terrible aching need that was ricocheting around her body, she grabbed at his belt and began undoing him; the mini shock as his cock tumbled out, huge and indeed rampant, made keeping on her feet difficult, she could see Chessie sighing, tutting and rolling her eyes, but she didn't care, she needed her Hunt fix and she needed it now, she pushed him away again and peeled off her jeans and knickers, _affairs need to be fun_ she heard Chessie declaring. She giggled girlishly and she hoped, seductively, 'Come on then big boy, what are you keeping me waiting for? Get on with it.'

He grabbed her thigh and wrenched it up, hobbling towards her with his trousers and boxers pooling around his boots, 'Yes Ma'am' he grinned, as his hand darted between her legs and slipped on the moisture it found there, 'I'm gonna make you feel so much better.'

She began to giggle again as he positioned himself at her entrance.

'You laughing at my joystick?' he growled, grabbing her hand and slamming it down on his cock, 'Guide me in. Bring me home.'

'Oooo' she gasped with delight, as the metal shelving dug into her back and he began to slide inside her, holding her leg to one side.

'Like it?' his face was evilly joyful, 'Tell me how much you like my cock inside you.'

'Yes' she grabbed at the cheeks of his arse, pulling him on her even more, 'I love it, I need it, fuck me harder.'

He rammed into her, holding up her thigh, looking down their naked torsos, watching himself disappearing into her, deeper and deeper. She looked down too, fascinated and helpless. The sound of their heavy breathing filled the quiet cupboard, interspersed with little wounded cries from both of them as they moved against each other, trembling.

'I nearly shoot my load just thinking about you' he whispered after a while, his hand joining his cock between her legs, working into her clit, feeling the swollen nub , 'and I think about you in your bed -alone-needing me-my cock.'

She tried to hold back but her orgasm forced itself up, flooding his fingers, 'Please' she begged, before the sensation floated her away.

But he didn't let her recover and carried on and on thrusting into her relentlessly, even when they heard footsteps outside and someone trying the cupboard door it didn't seem to register with him or put him off his stride. He carried on moving against her, pounding her into the shelving, delighting in the groans he was forcing from her.

'Please' she cried again, as another orgasm threatened, she'd never wanted anything to stop so much, or anything to carry on so much, her whole body was quivering. She sunk her teeth into his upper arm, biting the muscle, writhing against him as she came again.

Then she felt him tense momentarily before emitting a strangled yell as he hit his peak, 'Oh god woman- bite me harder.' he pleaded as he shot into her.

She bit on his arm and then licked at the skin to try and sooth the marks her teeth had left. They looked at each other as the footsteps returned outside the door. Luckily the key was still in the door, so unless the person on the other side could push it out, they couldn't get in.

Gene withdrew from her unceremoniously, putting a finger to his mouth to convey she should be quiet. Alex was panicking, she didn't want them to be discovered. But Gene seemed calm enough, he sniffed his finger, 'You' he whispered, putting it in his mouth and sucking it . 'Lovely' he uttered, laughing as she scrambled into her clothes.

'Bastard' she hissed, managing to fling some of her clothes on, but unable to find any tissues, 'I've got to walk around leaking now.'

He pulled his trousers up and put his shirt on, belting his trousers he pulled her to the back of the cupboard, where there was large metal cabinet. 'Get in there' he opened the door and pushed her, still half undressed and clutching the rest of her clothes, into it.

Quickly sorting out his tie, he walked stealthily to the door and quietly removed the key, before, pulling down a couple of boxes, spilling papers all over the floor. He heard a jangle of keys and the sliding of a key into the lock and immediately began tidying the papers.

Viv walked in, 'Cell report book.' he said, 'Were you in here a minute ago? Why is the door locked?'

'Needed a bit of peace Skip' Gene said, 'Look at the mess some bastard's left in here, I should find out who it is and make them tidy it up. Wasn't you was it?'

'No just came down for this.' Viv grabbed the notebook they logged the cell records in. He sniffed and looked at Gene, 'Nice perfume you're wearing there Guv'

'Aftershave' Gene said.

'Flowery bloody aftershave.' Viv laughed, 'You haven't been groping that Joanna Lumley lookalike in here by any chance?'

'Not yet.' Gene replied laddishly.

'Course you wouldn't tell me even if you had.' Viv remarked.

'Quite right, I wouldn't.' Gene replied, still tidying paper, 'Groping's not my style Viv, not a schoolboy'

'No- guess not.' Viv replied.

Oh for god's sake thought Alex, bent uncomfortably like a long retired contortionist in the metal cabinet, stop yakking and go, it was so hot in the confined space, she was sticky, headachy and exhausted from the lunchtime wine followed by the vigorous sex, _Please go! _she prayed, as Gene and Viv kept chatting. After a few minutes she heard the door open and close again, but wasn't sure if it was Gene or Viv who had left. Surely Gene wouldn't go and leave her in a cabinet? After it had been quiet for a minute or two she opened the cabinet door and looked out into total darkness.

'Bastard!' she muttered, how could he?

She stumbled to the front of the cupboard and put the light on before turning the door handle. It was locked. He had locked her in and buggered off.

oxxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**.**

Alex fumed in the stationery cupboard for almost an hour before Gene arrived to let her out.

'Sorry' he said, 'Got tied up with a phone call.'

'Sorry?' her voice was dangerously quiet, 'Sorry's nowhere near good enough.' she pushed past him and began walking down the corridor with as much dignity as she could scrape together.

'Love the way your arse twitches when you're cross.' Gene called.

Alex stopped dead, turned on her heel and headed back to him, not stopping until she was right in front of him.

'Well it does' he smiled, 'sorry'

Up came her fist, making contact with his chin. God it hurt her hand, but the satisfaction was incredible; watching him stagger and only just manage to keep on his feet, she moved closer to him as his hand flew to his chin to protect it, 'You don't come near me, you don't speak to me, you don't look at me.' she yelled, poking at his chest , 'As far as I'm concerned you are persona non grata.'

His face set, 'You can't go around hitting people Bolls.'

'You're right, I can't' she said furiously, 'And I won't be anymore, because you'll never give me reason to- keep away from me! Understand?' and then she turned and sped up the corridor to the incident room, grabbed her coat, and stormed out of the station and back to her flat, where she poured a large glass of wine and ran a deep foamy bath.

An hour or so later, feeling human again, she rang Chessie.

'Don't worry about setting me up with that escort' she said, 'There's no need anymore, I've decided to become frigid after all.'

Chessie laughed, 'You can't _become_ frigid . You either are or you ain't'

'I can after today.' Alex said, she could feel the waves of disapproval coming down the phone line.

'What happened?' Chessie asked wearily, 'You shagged 'im again didn't yer?'

'Er- sort of.' Alex admitted.

'Hang on!' Chessie squealed, 'God I'm slow on the old uptake with this one, I've just realised who it is- it's that DCI of yours.'

'It's not.' Alex replied quickly.

'Well, I think it is' Chessie laughed, 'But it's none of my business, can't say I'd blame you though, and he looks like he could be very persuasive and determined.'

'It's not him.' Alex insisted, 'but it doesn't matter who it is anymore, because I'm through with men full stop.'

'You eaten?' asked Chessie.

'Sorry?' Alex replied.

'I'm having one of my famous sausage suppers tonight. Come.' invited Chessie.

'Sausage suppers?' Alex whimpered, wondering about hidden meanings, was it a euphemism for some debauched sexual pastime that she hadn't heard of, 'What do you mean?'

'Well -it's a sausage supper, we sit around a table and eat sausages and mash,' Chessie explained carefully, 'have a few drinks and a chat- then there's a boring bit you probably won't like but you don't have to stay for it if you don't want to.'

'Boring bit?' Alex asked.

'Book group.' Chessie said.

'Right' Alex replied uncertainly.

'Knew that bit would put you off.' Chessie said, 'Like I said, you don't have to stay for it.'

'Is there a dress code?' Alex asked.

Chessie laughed, 'Dress code? Comfy as possible I guess.'

'Ok, thanks.' Alex said, she needed to get away from bloody coppers for a bit, one bloody copper in particular.

She had dressed in her comfiest leggings and a sloppy jumper and was about to call a taxi when the phone rang.

'Bolls' Gene said.

'Piss off.' she slammed the phone down.

It rang again, she picked it up and put it down, cutting him off, and then picked it up to call a taxi, the taxi firm promised to have a car there in ten minutes. She felt torn and wondered if she was doing the right thing. Her mother had always told her never to pre-judge anyone, and she knew she needed to make friends outside of work, but a Madam? Was that going a little too far?

There was a knock on the door after a few minutes, surely the taxi driver hadn't arrived already, and if he had he would just slam his hand on the hooter. She opened the door and there stood Gene.

'Look' he began.

She rammed her keys into her pocket and pushed past him, ignoring him. She would wait for the taxi in the street.

'Coming down for a drink?' he asked, trailing her. 'I owe you a large one.'

She could smell him, and already he was affecting her, like a human magnet, drawing her to him; she was breathless, her legs unsteady, this damn stupid unfathomable addiction, attraction, why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be chocolate?

As they reached the entrance to Luigi's he turned to go down the steps, and then realised she was heading into the street, so doubled back after her.

'Where are you going?' he asked.

She ignored him.

'Christ Sake!' he said crossly, 'I'm sorry, I've told you- what the hell do I have to do?'

'Keep away from me!' she hissed.

The taxi appeared, and she put her hand up.

'Where are you going ? Can I come?' he touched her arm and she shrugged him off .

'Leave-me-alone!' she said, getting into the taxi, and almost slamming his hand in the door.

.

The taxi dropped her at a shabby looking Victorian terrace house with huge pots of lilies lining the path to the flaking green painted front door. She pulled on the old fashioned doorbell and a few seconds later a pale and not very interesting girl with scrappy blonde hair opened the door.

She was relieved to smell sausages as she walked in; not a ruse to get her to an orgy then, she thought, berating herself for her preconceptions .

Chessie was in the large warm spicy smelling kitchen, pulling dishes from an oven, dressed in torn faded jeans and a baggy sweatshirt, with her hair washed and air dried, no make-up, and flip-flops on her feet, she was almost unrecognisable as the woman Alex had interviewed.

A mix of people were chatting and laughing at the table.

'This is Alex' Chessie waved a spatula about, 'Budge up and let 'er sit down.'

'Hi Alex!' they chorused, making room for her.

'Bloody starving' said a beautiful west Indian boy with deep brown slanting eyes, 'So what do you do Alex?'

Alex hesitated, 'I work for the Met.' she said.

'She's a Detective Inspector' Chessie informed the group.

There was a mixed reaction, but Alex was used to it, a few of the women scowled, most of the others smiled, and a couple of people seemed to find it hilarious.

'High court judge next Chesty?' giggled a plump man in a hideous brown nylon track suit.

'If I like someone I invite them' Chessie plonked a dish of sausages on the table and deftly poured Alex a glass of red wine, 'Don't have a fuckin' list Jake.'

'So you must be the one that got away?' said an incredibly good looking man at the far end of the table.

Alex peered at him; jet black hair and emerald green eyes, impeccably groomed, white linen shirt. 'Sorry?'

'I'm Damien Dark.' he smiled.

_Oh goodness_ thought Alex, he was nothing like she had expected. She didn't know quite what she had expected, some flashy yuppie type dripping thick gold jewellery maybe. She raised her glass of wine, 'Pleased to meet you.'

He raised his glass back to her, 'Likewise.'

It was midnight before she knew it, she had stayed for the book group even though she hadn't really participated. She had read the book they were discussing, 'Our Spoons came from Woolworths' but couldn't remember much about it. While Chessie and her friends furiously debated the novel, Alex was curled up comfortably on a huge squashy sofa chatting to Damien.

'So you're completely off men- full stop?' he asked after a while.

'I always make a bee-line for the WRONG one' she said, 'Why? Why do I always fall for utter bastards?'

'Well you're the psychologist, you tell me' Damien smiled, getting up and pouring her more coffee.

'See, you get it right first time' Alex said, 'You show enough interest in me as a person to know it's psychology not psychiatry - so why can't he!'

'You wanna know what I think?' Damien asked, his eyes twinkling merrily, 'I think you've got him bad.'

'I haven't got him at all.' Alex said, 'He's messing about with another woman.'

'Look' Damien said, 'I like you Alex, so I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll give you a freebie- no- don't look like that- I mean a free escort- we'll go to his usual hang out, do you know where that is?'

'Yes of course.' Alex looked unsure, 'But I don't know if…'

'I can soon tell you' Damien said, 'I'm an old hand at this stuff, but until I see his reaction to you with me, I can't help you.'

Alex nodded, 'Ok'

'Good- that's settled then' he whipped out a diary that looked filled to bursting point, 'Had a cancellation Friday evening, how about then?'

Alex nodded.

'He must be cracked in the head to be messing about with another woman.' Damien said kindly.

'She looks like bloody Joanna Lumley.' Alex said.

'Still think there's something wrong with him to be pissing you about.' Damien said.

'Yes there is something wrong with him' Alex replied, 'there's everything wrong with him.'

.

The atmosphere in CID for the rest of the week was frosty to say the least. Gene shouted more than ever, Alex rolled her eyes every five seconds, and Shaz, Chris and Ray were caught in the crossfire. But Gene did as he was asked and kept away from her. It was as if they working on separate teams.

Only once did she catch him gazing at her, and he looked away rapidly, but not before she had seen the bewilderment in his eyes. She felt lost in an alien world, and wished she was back in 2008. It only dawned on her, as she spent her free time alone in her flat, just how much those evenings drinking and chatting in Luigi's with Gene kept her sane. She missed him; not just the sex, but the other stuff too, the chewing over of the day's events, the times when their two heads put together over a glass of house rubbish would come up with answers and solve stuff they probably never would have otherwise. He had seemed to spend an awful lot of time on the phone that week, and looked mightily stressed, and sometimes he grabbed his coat and flew out of the incident room, not even taking Ray or Chris with him, and deep down it hurt not to hear him yelling 'Drake!' and expecting her to be at his heels like an eager puppy.

When Friday evening arrived she had severe doubts that she was doing the right thing taking Damien into Luigi's to eat, but he had reserved a table for nine o'clock, taking it out of her hands. Her only hope that Gene wouldn't be there, or maybe he would be there with the Joanna lookalike , or maybe…she tried to stop all the thoughts whizzing around her tired brain, and dressed conservatively in a navy blue dress with matching shoes.

Damien arrived at her flat at 8.30, looking dashing and understated in an expensive dark grey suit, and a cornflower blue shirt, open at the neck.

'You look gorgeous' he said. 'Chessie's given me no end of instructions, you'd think I'd never done this before.' he thought for a bit, 'Come to think of it, I've never given anyone a freebie before.'

'I'll pay for the meal.' Alex said immediately.

He shook his head, 'No- I want to feel like an unkept man for once.'

'Drink?' she said nervously.

'Thanks' he nodded as she held up a bottle of vodka, and moved nearer to her, noticing her hand shake as she sloshed some tonic into the glass on top of the vodka, 'Don't drown it honey.'

'Sorry, didn't want to be legless before we even get down there.' she gabbled.

'So- who is he? Who do I have to keep my eye on?' he said.

She hung her head, 'He's my DCI.'

'Chessie was convinced that's who it was.' Damien said gently, 'I hate it when that woman's always right.'

'Please don't tell her.' begged Alex.

'Promise I won't, it's your business, no-one else's ' Damien replied. 'So what does he look like?'

'Tall, dark blond hair, a bit overweight , world weary, you'll know him when you see him, he's usually at a table in the corner, smoking and brooding.' Alex said.

'Sounds delightful.' Damien laughed.

'Hmm' Alex looked terrified, 'he'll know what we're doing, he's not stupid.'

'I'm very convincing.' Damien said, 'And with you I won't be pretending either.'

As they entered Luigi's she felt as shy as she did the on first day after putting on the second hand clothes Shaz had given her.

Luigi greeted them over-excitedly, and rushed them to a prominent table. 'The most beautiful signorina !- Bella! Bella!' he said to her, his eyes out on stalks at Damien.

They sat down and ordered champagne cocktails, Damien leaned forward looking into her eyes and grabbing her hand, 'Intense interest at one o'clock' he told her, 'He looks absolutely furious.'

'Bulldog chewing a wasp?' Alex asked, 'that's his normal look.'

Damien grinned and spoke through a barely open mouth, 'Right we speak of him no more- he may lip read.'

.

Gene wasn't surprised that Bolly had a new man in tow. He was surprised she felt the need to bring him to Luigi's, but the thought that she may be trying to provoke a jealous reaction didn't even occur to him. He had known right from the first day when he had pulled the stunt with the WPC's uniform that he was on borrowed time. A woman like her and a man like him? No- no way. But when he had tasted a little, he had to have more, and had gotten greedy, tried to gorge himself, make the most of it, leaping on her at every available opportunity. Except there hadn't been enough opportunities, not nearly enough for his ravenous appetite; but three times, that was three times more than he'd ever hoped for or expected. It had been fantastic too, until he had locked her in that damned stationery cupboard, and bloody Felicity had rung again, preventing him from getting back to Bolly in decent time and letting her out. He felt an empty coldness in the pit of his stomach. He should have done that! Taken her out, wined and dined her, ordered champagne cocktails and casually grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes- but no- the best, the very best he could come up with was _Love the way your arse twitches when you're cross. _He was useless, totally, shittily useless.

He waved an arm at Luigi and the little Italian scuttled over with another large scotch, 'The signorina is falling on her feet tonight.' he told Gene excitedly 'A perfect match! She is radiant - so 'appy!'

Gene took a drag on his cigarette, exhaled thoughtfully, and nodded, 'Yeah, you're right there, Luigi, she is very bloody 'appy.'

'And you are always missing the boat' Luigi, as usual not knowing when to stop twisting the knife, lectured, 'You could 'ave been there, at that table, looking into those shining eyes….'

'Put a ruddy bloody sock in it for Christ's Sake!' Gene grunted, downing his Scotch and standing up.

'Where you go?' Luigi saw too late the profit on several double Scotches vanishing into thin air and panicked.

'I go home' Gene said quietly.

oxxo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

.

'Coffee?' offered Damien.

'Yes, but would you like to go up to the flat and have it?' Alex replied.

'Can do.' Damien agreed, putting his hand up to the waiter and mouthing 'Bill please?'

Alex glanced round.

'He's gone' Damien told her, 'Went a while ago.'

Alex felt deflated, 'Oh' He didn't care, he didn't give a damn about her. Oh well, at least she knew now.

Damien was studying her face, and he gave a knowing smile.

'What?' Alex asked.

'Tell you when we get up to the flat.' Damien said.

He was probably going to tell her that the Joanna lookalike had appeared and whisked Gene away, thought Alex grimly. Why the hell did it hurt so much?

As Alex was making her way through the trattoria while Damien was paying the bill, Luigi caught up with her, 'This man- he is just for you. Just perfect' he gushed.

She forced a smile, 'No Luigi, he is perfect, but not for me, just a friend.'

Luigi tutted and shook his head.

In the flat Alex filled the kettle and took out two brandy glasses, pouring a large one for her and Damien, as she handed it to him, he smiled a toothpaste commercial smile.

'So, my opinion? You want it?' he asked.

'Not much point, I think I can work it out for myself.' she said.

'To say he was mightily pissed off is putting it mildly.' Damien said, 'I've never felt so uncomfortable in my entire life, kept expecting him to come over and land one on me, but then he just looked sad and slunk off- you're killing him Alex.'

'But…' her heart was beating stupidly fast.

'And you- when you found out he'd left-your face- it was like all the life dropped out of it.' Damien shook his head. 'You and he need to have a little chat I think.'

'He doesn't do little chats, he just slings insults.' Alex mumbled, cradling her brandy glass.

Damien finished his brandy, 'Forget the coffee' he told her, 'You look exhausted, kid, I'll get going.' he stood up.

'Thanks for everything' Alex said.

He kissed her cheek, 'Sort it out with him'

.

Alex had been asleep for a while when the phone rang; her arm groped around for it from her bed and she held it to her ear, 'Yeah?' she muttered groggily.

'Kick Remington Steele out of your bed Drake, I need you at the station.' Gene said brusquely.

'Wha? I….' she spluttered.

'Now Inspector- not pissing about!' he barked, and the line went dead.

She more or less fell out of bed and flung some clothes on, peering blearily at the clock and finding it was 2.30am. 'Oh god' she mumbled to herself, 'Please I need to sleep.' with difficulty she managed to let herself out of the flat and headed to the station.

When she arrived the incident room was in darkness, but there was a light on in Gene's office, taking a deep breath, she crossed the floor, trying to get her head together enough to face him. But she stopped dead at the office door. He wasn't alone, the Joanna lookalike, still perfectly groomed, was in there with him. Alex had never felt more shambolic, she hadn't even combed her hair.

'Felicity Armstrong meet DI Alex Drake' Gene said tiredly.

Alex nodded ungraciously but the woman held out her hand, 'Thank you!' she gushed. 'I'm so stupid, I don't know how this could have happened.'

Alex frowned and looked at Gene.

'Felicity is in charge of covert operations, hiding people- witnesses.' Gene explained blandly.

The Witness Protection Scheme?' Alex replied faintly.

Gene ran his hands through his hair, 'I'm her first point of contact-no-one else in this station is supposed to know- I'm trusting you Drake- against my better bloody judgement.' he turned to Felicity, 'Make yourself useful and get us some tea- five sugars for me!' he rapped.

Felicity jumped and headed to the door, she turned back, 'Er where?'

'There!' Gene snapped, waving a hand in the general direction of the kitchenette.

'Sugar?' Felicity asked Alex, who shook her head.

When she'd gone, Gene looked at Alex, 'Surrounded by fucking posh women, I thought you were useless, but she makes you look like bloody DI of the year. She's not up to the fucking job, hasn't even got a headful of brains'

'Looks good though.' Alex said, smiling uncertainly.

'Does she?' Gene pouted, 'Hadn't noticed, too busy running around doing everything but wipe her bloody arse for her.'

'So how did she get the post?' wondered Alex out loud.

'Hell knows' Gene replied, 'Anyway, she's misplaced a witness, and I need you to go with her to try and get the stupid cow back- if I go it could blow her cover' he pulled a gun from under his jacket, and handed it to her, 'you don't hesitate to use this if you need it. Jesus I could kill the bloody stupid bitch, putting one of my officers in danger.'

'Gene' whispered Alex, as their hands touched when he handed over the gun.

He looked into her eyes and put one finger to her cheek, 'Be careful' he begged.

.

By 5am the witness was back under Felicity's dubious protection, the gun had remained unfired, and Felicity was a jibbering wreck of gratitude.

'I can't thank you enough, I don't know what I'll do if she does it again though, that boyfriend's going to talk if they catch up with him, I'm sure of it.' she said worriedly, 'and DCI Hunt is sick of the sight of me I know.'

'I have a feeling he'll delegate now I know about you.' Alex replied, 'I expect your dealings will be with me from now on.'

'I hope so, I'm terrified of him.' confided Felicity.

.

Alex dragged her protesting and worn out body back through CID and to Gene's office to hand in the gun. He was at his desk, and didn't quite manage to hide his relief at seeing her back safely, but pulled himself together enough to make an acerbic remark, 'Sorry I dragged you away from lover boy.'

'I don't think you are.' she replied defiantly.

He blew smoke in her direction, and she noticed the ashtray full of dog ends, he must have been chain smoking all the time she'd been gone.

'I don't think you're in the least bit sorry' she continued angrily, 'and I don't have a lover boy for your information, you really think I'm that much of a tart that I have to sleep with every male I come into contact with?. I'm just a bitter, twisted, single, knackered, jaded copper- very much like you in fact. So now if there are no other emergencies you need me to deal with for you, I'll go home to my lonely bed.'

His face was inscrutable, ' I know you're not a tart, and I know you wouldn't…..so who was he then?'

'A friend' Alex said, 'He's a male escort actually. It was his night off. Why- jealous?'

He stared at her for what seemed like forever. 'Yes' he said eventually.

Her mouth fell open in disbelief, 'You were?'

His eyes drooped, and she found herself mesmerised by his eyelashes, he looked so tired, like he needed someone to love him. 'I've thought of 346 different ways to kill him.' he said. 'Some of them quite ingenious.'

'Oh good, never let it be said you have no imagination.' Alex felt flustered, Chessie was screaming _unobtainable!_ in her head, but she ignored her. She wanted him. She needed him. And she was shit at game playing. A thought came into her head; maybe not quite shit, maybe…. Suddenly she didn't feel quite so tired, it was Saturday after all. Possibility after possibility whizzed around her mind.

'So' she dropped her eyes too, looking at his mouth all the time she was speaking to him, 'are you heading off home now?'

'Guess so' he yawned.

'Could you give me a lift?' she asked.

'Yes go on then, just this once.' he replied.

'Can you wait a minute?, There's something I want to do' she asked.

'Hurry up then woman, I'm bloody knackered.' he said, beginning to sound cross again.

She hurried out of his office, and down to the optimistically named Ladies Changing Room, which was a cramped dive where Shaz and the other WPC'S changed in and out of uniform. At the back of the cupboard she found the uniform Gene had got her to try on. She grabbed it, smiling to herself as she remembered how she'd had to sew the buttons back on after Gene had ripped it off her that first time, she changed into it quickly, even finding the emergency supply of stockings and suspenders that Shaz was so protective of. Her shoes looked out of place because the heels were so high, but Shaz's were too small. She walked back into CID and into Gene's office.

'Mr Hunt?' she said in a low sexy voice, posing by touching up his door frame before walking around the desk, 'I'm arresting you for locking DI Drake in a stationery cupboard, would you come with me please?'

He looked shocked- and very much more awake suddenly. To shock him even more, she lifted up the skirt and showed him the stockings.

'See anything you like?' she asked, leaning down.

'Quite….quite a lot' he said hoarsely.

She grabbed his hand, 'Come on then. I'm taking you in for questioning, just see how you like it when the boot is….' she stopped speaking, pulling him to his feet, before whispering in his ear, 'pressing down on your neck'

'Yeah… er … Ok' he said, still sounding hoarse and slightly shell shocked , he grabbed his coat, 'Put this on, we've got to get past the night sergeant.'

She put the coat on quickly, and grabbed his hand again, 'Come on'

'Think she's coming down with something' Gene explained to the night sergeant as they scurried past him and out of the building.

They got into the car and Gene tore out of the car park, minutes later the Quattro screeched to a halt around the back of Luigi's.

She looked at him, 'It's the weekend' she said happily.

'Well spotted.' he replied. 'Are you taking me in for questioning or not?'

'Oh yes, lots and lots of questioning.' she said.

In the flat they gazed at each other hungrily.

'Is this normal procedure?' he asked.

'No' she said, wondering how an hour ago she had felt so tired and now she was fizzing with energy, 'If you'd just like to step in here, Mr Hunt.' she opened the bedroom door. 'I think we'll be more comfortable.'

She sat him down on the bed. He was uncharacteristically quiet and manageable . She stood in front of him, feeling powerful, and undid the buttons on the uniform jacket and removed the cravat before bending over him slightly.

'So, would you like to explain to me just why you locked me in the stationery cupboard?' she said strictly.

His head was down, he was at a disadvantage, he wanted to flop back onto that fantastically comfortable bed.

'Answers, Mr Hunt, I want answers.' Alex put a finger under his chin and pulled his head up so he was looking at her. When she had his full attention she undid the top button of her blouse and nudged at his boot with her high heeled shoe.

'I tried to leave the door unlocked.' he said watching as her hand hovered over the second button, 'but Viv was there and I know he always double checks that the door is locked.'

Alex undid the second button on the blouse and nodded, 'So, why didn't you come back when you'd shaken Viv off?' She took the jacket of the uniform off and flung it across the room.

'The Super rang and gave me a bollocking, apparently Felicity had been trying to contact me.' he said, his breathing becoming heavier as he watched her undo another button.

'Why couldn't she contact you?' Alex asked.

'Because I was, we were…'Gene smiled uncertainly as Alex undid the last button and removed the blouse, flinging it in the general direction of the jacket, 'otherwise engaged'.

Alex pushed her shoe between the crocodile boots and his hand shot out for her hip. She knocked it away, 'You can't touch me, I can touch you, but you are under arrest and can't touch me. So, do carry on.' she looked down on his golden head.

'He insisted I ring the silly cow straight away.' he said, 'I wanted to come back and unlock the door, let you out, but then she rang me as soon as I'd put the phone down from the Super.'

Alex began to unzip her skirt, she pushed forward so she was standing in between Gene's thighs, his hand crept out again, and darted up her skirt, stealing a touch of her stocking covered leg.

'No touching unless I say so!' she ordered, wrenching his hand away, moving further between his legs so her whole body was right in his face. She bent down to his ear, hearing his ragged breathing, 'And I don't say so.'

She pushed the skirt down over her hips and wriggled about a bit so it fell away from her, stepping out of it she kicked it away and stepped back between his legs, so his lips were nearly touching her naked belly. With satisfaction she heard him stifle a groan.

She reached her hands down and smoothed the suspenders and stockings, 'You must have been on the phone to Felicity an awfully long time' she said sternly, 'What on earth did you find to talk about? Did you think of me at all?'

'Yes' he gasped.

She could feel his warm breath tickling her tummy, it felt glorious.

'What did you think about me?' she turned slowly so now he had a face full of her arse and lacy knickers.

'L..l..locked.. in that cupboard' he stuttered, 'I knew you'd be getting….cross.'

'But you would rather have been chatting to Felicity than come back to me in the cupboard?' she ran a hand over her left buttock provocatively.

'Oh god if you keep doing that…' he moaned.

'Answers!' she rapped, but carried on moving her hands over her bottom, showing it off, presenting it to him.

' We weren't _chatting _! I tried to get rid of her but she was worried about that witness, and I explained over and over that until the witness made a run for it I couldn't step in and do anything.' Gene said, willing himself to keep his hands off Bolly's arse, oh Christ on a bike, she was moving her legs open now, pushing his feet apart with those heels, his erection felt like it was almost up to his neck.

'Do you want to know what I think?' Alex said, luxuriating in his closeness and the effect it was so blatantly obvious she was having on him. 'I think you secretly wanted me left there locked up in that cupboard. I think it was the only way you thought you could control me.' she bent over slightly and heard his breath catch again.

'Maybe' he agreed cautiously .

She turned again, looking down at him. The pupils of his eyes were dilated, partly from exhaustion but mainly from lust, his mouth was slack. She put her arm around his neck and her right breast nestled itself into his face, she sat on his strong thigh, keeping one arm around his neck, 'Sometimes it's good to leave the control up to someone else' she whispered, 'to be controlled, like I'm controlling you now.' she parted her legs again, 'See? Everything you want is right here in your lap, but you can't have it, not at this precise moment anyway. But it feels good doesn't it? Pleasurable?'

'Um- yeah' he panted.

'And part of that pleasure comes from the expectation' she said, sliding her hand from his neck and beginning to remove his tie. 'What will I ask of you next? When will I decide that you can touch me?' her hands moved on to the buttons of his shirt, and hovered over his heart.

'It's beating' she whispered, as she had on that very first day.

'It about to go into fucking arrhythmia .' he muttered.

She undid the buttons slowly and felt him relax into her. She pulled away from him , 'Sneaky touching there Mr Hunt.' getting up off his thigh she took his jacket and shirt off him with maddening slowness and when she had finally finished she gazed at his naked torso. 'Stand up' she said gently.

He stood and they stared into each others eyes as she undid his belt and unzipped him, divesting him of his trousers, socks and boots as he stood almost in a dream.

'Complete co-operation, how refreshing' she laughed, moving to him again until their bellies were touching and his cock, only restrained by his white cotton boxers, seemed to have a life of its own as it twitched restlessly.

'You can touch me now' she said, her lips millimetres from his, and the words had barely left her lips before his mouth was on hers, and his hands were on her waist, sliding under the suspender belt, travelling rapidly over her arse and the frilly knickers. She dragged her lips from his , pushed him onto the bed and brought up her leg, digging the heel of her shoe into his chest.

'More' he begged.

She ground the heel into him and then when she thought she might be hurting him just a little too much dragged it off him, and climbed on to him, straddling him. Feeling how enormous his restricted cock was as it rubbed between her legs, she gasped involuntarily. How could she live without this? Would there ever come a day when she didn't want this? She couldn't imagine one. But she had made a decision, everything depended on how he behaved after this.

'Want me now?' she asked.

'Yes!' he tore at her knickers as she lifted herself up and then she speedily stripped down his boxers. He dipped his hand into the cup of her bra, his thumb rubbing her nipple.

As the weak morning sunlight became stronger, dappling on their skin as they writhed on the red sheets, she impaled herself on him, crying out at the intense pleasure of his first thrusts, laughing at his mouth working as he tried to reach her nipple again, shivering as his hands frisked her warm and welcoming body, holding her onto him, groaning with delight, calling her name, grabbing at her hair, pulling her down to him, kissing her roughly, as they moved on the furiously protesting bed.

'Oh god' he groaned as she planted both hands on his shoulders and let the heels of her shoes dig into his thighs like spurs. 'Ride me'

On and on they went, sweating and slipping, drinking each other in, sliding on their mingled juices, on until they were so absorbed into each other that when their orgasms hit, they were like a huge, powerful, warm, whooshing tidal wave, washing over them, making them both cry out like tortured beasts.

Alex collapsed onto his chest, and he pulled her in tightly. She could smell his sweat, the combined aromas of the events of the past 24 hours; fear, need, anger, exhaustion, and finally release.

She stayed quiet, she was going to wait for him to speak, it all hinged on this one moment.

'Best start to a weekend I've ever had.' he said gruffly, after a few minutes.

She remained silent.

'You OK Bolls?, Bloody hell, if I've stopped you talking I must have done something right.' he sounded unsure, almost nervous.

She was waiting for him to get up and say he had lots of plans for the weekend, she was sure he was going to start reeling off the excuses to get away from her. But he pulled her in closely again, 'Oi- you asleep?'

'No' she whispered.

'Don't tell me, you're regretting it- I knew it. Quick shag to satisfy your womanly needs, that's all I'll ever be.' his voice was falsely cheery.

'Is that what you think?' she asked.

'I'm not the sort of bloke women want for meaningful relationships' he said, sniffing.

'You wouldn't know a meaningful relationship if it jumped up and bit you on your very grabable arse.' she mumbled into his chest.

'Probably not.' he agreed, 'I just think…' he tailed off.

'Steady with the thinking' she quipped. 'No go on, you thought what?'

'Well- you're the only woman who hangs around my mind.' he said. 'it's like you've sort of _dug in_. Not really bothered about anyone else.'

'You're so silver tongued.' she whispered.

'Yes, I know.' he said drowsily, moving lazily in her bed. 'I like it here.'

'I like it here too.' she stuck her tongue out and licked his chest, tasting the salty residue.

'More comfortable than the stationery cupboard.' he mumbled, stroking her hair. 'Can I stay a while?'

'How long's a while?' she asked.

'Til you kick me out.' he said. 'I don't want to go anywhere. Except maybe later, when we've slept, and done…. er…other things, we'll go somewhere that's not Luigi's to eat.'

'Alright.' she felt drowsy too, but also warm and happy, he was right, it was nice there, sticky, but nice.

'Suppose the stationery cupboard is surplus to requirements now?' she said.

'Oh I don't know- those A22 envelopes are still going to need counting.' he said, 'if you're up for it, that is?'

'Yes, it'll add a bit of spice.' she said, 'Mustn't get too comfy.'

' I'll get you a key cut' he whispered.

oxxo

Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, put on alert :)


End file.
